On the matter of brownies
by Dreya -lady drea
Summary: ::shakes head:: I thought I'd never do a humor one....I swear i thought i wouldnt...... R&R so I know im not alone in my insanity!


Title: One the matter of brownies, or, better known as   
Missy-had-too-much-caffine-today-and-needs-to-purge-some-giggles.  
Rating:G  
Catagory: Humor  
Crossover with: The Sentinel  
  
SUMMERY!!! I know...i did what i told myself id never do....I wrote a   
crossover story, not to mention...well....you'll see.  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Blair Sandburg came out of the bathroom, drying his hair.   
"Jim?" he called.  
Silence greeted him.  
A small colorful figure ran across the loft and disappeared behind the couch.   
He heard giggling like little children and a few hushed whispers.   
"Hello?" he called again.  
Just then the door was broken in and a VERY tall man dressed all in black and   
green stood in the doorway. "Have you seen two or three halflings around in   
your dwelling? I have good reason to believe they have escaped here."  
The anthropologist ignored the question, shocked and more than a little   
flustered at the thought of a stranger barging into his home. "WHO ARE YOU?!"   
He considered going for his handgun...  
"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn, King of Middle Earth, and I am looking for   
three halflings about so tall," he waved his hand around his knees to   
demonstrate their height.  
"What's a 'halfling'?" Blair asked.  
More muffled giggles came from behind the couch.  
"There! I hear them! They are here!" Aragorn leaped up in the air and clicked   
his heels. "YAHOO! YES!! GO MEE!! I AM THE BOMB! YEAH, JUMP BACK! KISS   
MYSELF!" He then moon-walked to Blair, who back away nervously.  
More muffled giggles came from behind the couch. "Merry! Pippin! Come here   
now!"  
Instead the halflings ran away yelling in terror,   
"Oh NO! He is going to get us and bring us back to the Dark Queen! Frodo!   
Appease the Pastry God so he may save us!!"  
"Uhm.. Excuse me, but...what is going on? Get OUT!" Blair tried to assert his   
authority but his words were drowned out as another small person dashed from   
the couch and screamed in a high pitched voice. He ran into Blair kitchen and   
greedily rummaged through his pantries and his fridge.  
"Hey! Get out of there!"   
Frodo came out with a box of Oreos and a few packages of Twinkies and Little   
Debbie's and yelled to his companions, "Merry, Pippin! Come with me and let   
us praise the God of Pastries and Sweets!!"  
The three halflings came together and threw the treats up in the air,   
catching some in their hands and much more in their mouths. They smeared   
cream and crumbs all over their faces and in their hair, moaning incoherently   
and chanting,   
"IKA LAKKA LICKEM! SICKA SACKA POTATOES! IKA LAKKA LICKEM! IKA LAKKA LICK!"  
Aragorn stepped forward and grabbed one by the waist and hoisted him up and   
away from the mess. He touched a small triangular pin on the lapel of his   
cloak.  
"Gandalf, I've found them, and it's worse than we thought!"  
An instant later, an old man in gray robes materialized next to Aragorn and   
Blair yelped and almost fell over. The old man looked to the astonished   
anthropologist and tipped his misshapen hat.  
"Greetings kind sir. My apologies for my friends' insanity, they have been   
under much stress."  
Gandalf then picked the other two up, one under each arm. They protested   
loudly, kicking and screaming.  
"NO! Please do not take us back to the Dark Queen! She will hurt us and hit   
us and bash our heads and such other horrible things!! PLEASE!"  
Their pleads went unheeded and Aragorn shook his head. "I am surprised they   
have not slipped into a come yet, all the trauma they've been through."  
"Yes," the old man agreed, "Missy is in a bad mood again. But if they think   
*they* have bad luck, have they read the story she just wrote about me? I had   
nightmares for a *week*!!"  
Aragorn tapped the triangle pin again and said, "Beam us up Scotty!" and they   
disappeared.  
  
Blair sat on his rump, staring at the horrid, fattening mess on the floor and   
wondering how he'd explain the crumbs ground into the carpet to Jim.... 


End file.
